<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 33 by astromirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535957">Prompt 33</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage'>astromirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tsukishima Kei, First Meetings, Idols, M/M, Meet and Greets, Prompt Fic, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Kei, a normal person, falling in love with Tadashi, who's a rookie idol, being totally awkward during a meet and greet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans, hurriedly trying to insure his hands aren't grossly damp when he finally gets his turn. </p><p>No more than 8 people are in front of him in line to meet Tadashi, Japan's newest and up and coming idol. As Kei leans to set his eyes on the man, he notices his outfit and his knees suddenly feel weak. The man has on head to toe black in the forms of a form fitting crop top, a black leather jacket, some very ripped up jeans and creepers. Kei's cheeks flush bright red as he examines the red eyeshadow the man has on and his glossy light pink lips. </p><p>Tadashi, ever since Kei discovered him, has made such an imprint on his day to day life, because of his talent, and to be frank, his looks. Kei was absolutely smitten with him the first time he saw him. He was head over heels, Kuroo made sure to make fun of him for it, any chance he got. </p><p>Kei didn't care, because he had interacted with Tadashi on Twitter a few times, even struck up a short DM conversation every so often. He was sure he knew who he was. At least he'd hope so. </p><p>He waits impatiently, nervousness still loose in his body, he once again wipes his hands on his pants. He suddenly feels self conscious about his plain outfit of a peach sweater, some light washed jeans and white vans, especially because Tadashi is dressed so delectably. </p><p>He finally gets up to the front of the line, Kei's gleaming, smile bright and giant. He walks up to Tadashi, who automatically recognizes him. </p><p>"Kei! It's so nice to meet you!" He claps, bringing him in for a huge hug. </p><p>Kei is stunned, his arms do hug him back, despite his shock. He never thought he'd ever meet Tadashi, he was such an enigma, despite their constant internet interaction. The two part from each other and Kei eyes track over the other's sparkly face. </p><p>"It-it's. I-I'm." He sighs, picking at his oversized sleeves. "I'm so glad I'm getting to meet you." </p><p>"Really? I don't think I'm that special honestly." He admits, laughing softly and embarrassedly. </p><p>"Woah, hey, that's not true." he tries as his voice shakes. "I think you're pretty awesome." </p><p>Kei stops as he realizes what he says, Tadashi blushes brightly and hides his mouth as he giggles. </p><p>"I think you're pretty awesome too, Kei." He kisses his cheek quickly. </p><p>Tadashi pulls out a folded piece of paper and writes something down as Kei is frozen, blush worsening. He slips the paper in Kei's back pocket. </p><p>"Come on Kei, let's get your photo done." </p><p>This snaps Kei out of his trance and he nods. Tadashi sets his cheek against Kei's and smiles. Kei does the same as the flash goes off. </p><p>"Well, I'd say that'd call this meet and greet finished, unfortunately." </p><p>Kei frowns and nods. "Yea, I think it does." </p><p>"After you get your photo, later tonight, call me. I'd like to see you again." </p><p>Kei swallows, biting his lip before nodding and turning away. </p><p>"Oh my god." He mumbles, Tadashi's lip gloss kiss stain tingling on his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: yamastsukki</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>